


The Texture of Reality

by desertredwolf



Series: Quidditch League, Season 5 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Reality, Dreams vs. Reality, Embarrassment, Flirting, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, Horcruxes, Innuendo, Matrix Inspired, Other Worlds, Reality, Seeing the Truth, Teasing, The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition, Veil of Death (Harry Potter), beyond the Veil, dash of romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 04:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desertredwolf/pseuds/desertredwolf
Summary: In a world without magic, Harry Potter is living a happy life with his loving mother and father. Everything begins to change, however, as he starts receiving mysterious texts, and an ominous warning from an even stranger woman: This world is not real. A Matrix-styled twist on a story set beyond the Veil. Written for QLFC; Season 5, Round 6. Chaser 3 for Puddlemere United. Oneshot.





	The Texture of Reality

_**Harry Potter, you must wake up** _ **.**

Harry blinked and read the text again. Grumbling, he stashed his phone back into his pocket and turned up the music in his headphones. This was the fifth time he had been pranked in as many days, and he was starting to become concerned. Every text was from an unknown number; every text addressed him by name.

When he had shown his family the second text —  _ **Harry Potter, I must speak with you. Go to the Door.**_ — his mother had been alarmed. And for some reason, she had become even more so  _after_  she went to the door and found no one there. His father and godfather, on the other hand, had simply found it amusing. They both had sworn that they weren't the ones sending him the texts, but Harry had had his doubts. He never knew with the Marauders.

" _Don't know why you're so upset, Lily," his godfather, Sirius, had said. "It's not like it's a serial killer. Or a pedophile! Come on, James. Back me up here! It's probably some socially-awkward girl that got his number and now doesn't know what to say."_

" _You don't know that!" his mother had replied, despite his father nodding in agreement with Sirius. "In this day and age, it very well could be someone who wants to harm him! We would never know!"_

" _Lily," his dad had said, pulling his mum into a gentle hug, "it's not like he's going to go meet up with a weird stranger. He's seventeen, not seven. He's going to be fine."_

But, as the London city street lights flashed passed the window next to him, he wondered if it really  _wasn't_ the Marauders and that he maybe should report it. Harry wasn't sure what the police could do — probably nothing — but it might be better to have a record of it with the authorities. Maybe he could also get a fresh phone with a new number…

He smiled and shook his head at his own folly. What would a different phone do? He was becoming paranoid, like his mum. But still, maybe a new number wouldn't hurt. The bus began to coast to a stop and Harry jumped to his feet, grabbing his messenger bag off the seat next to him. He quickly moved into the aisle. He was so lost in his thoughts, that he didn't see the girl until he crashed into her.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" he said, rather loudly. He yanked the headphones out of his ears and offered the girl a hand. "I wasn't … I wasn't paying attention…"

As Harry pulled the stranger to her feet, he got his first real look her. She was about his age, maybe a year or so younger. Blonde hair framed an elfin face —  _Are those radish earrings?_  — and her wide eyes were a stunning shade of blue.

"It's okay," she replied, her voice light and carefree. "There are worse people to run into."

She smiled up at him and he felt his heart flutter for a second. Her voice sounded so familiar; he found himself entranced by it. Suddenly, she gently tugged at his hand and Harry realized that he was still holding hers. He had the oddest sense of déjà vu and quickly dropped her hand. She raised an eyebrow, almost teasingly, and took a moment to brush dirt off her dark grey shirt and black jeans.

"Are you two staying on or getting off?" the driver shouted back to them.

"Oh, definitely getting off," the girl replied easily. Harry felt himself flush at the innuendo. He watched her as she picked up a black canvas jacket from her seat. She turned to look at him and tilted her head quizzically.

"You coming?" she asked, as she pulled her jacket on. It was funny. The way she looked at him, Harry felt like she didn't catch the innuendos. Her features and demeanor seemed so innocent. But as he stared into her eyes, he felt like she was way smarter than people probably gave her credit for— and she knew  _exactly_  what she was saying.

He found himself nodding, despite his face heating in embarrassment.

"I-I'm right behind you," he stuttered. Shaking his head, he cleared his throat. "I'm Harry, by the way."

"Luna," the girl responded, before making her way to the front of the bus.

Harry smiled.  _Pretty name, for a pretty woman_ , he found himself thinking. The two of them stepped off the bus and into the night.

"So," he said, trying his best to sound casual, "do you live near here? Not to sound weird or anything.  _I_  live near here. Actually, just a block south. On the corner of Heathcote Street. It's not far, if you want to come over. I—"

"Harry … do you not remember me?"

They both abruptly stopped walking. Harry felt his heart pound, as Luna stared at him expectantly.

_Oh, shite. Do we know each other? Where did we meet? I'm a prat. How could I forget her? Honesty is the best policy. Isn't that what dad always says?_

"I'm sorry," he replied scrupulously. "I must be blanking. Remind me, where did we meet?"

Luna closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. Harry felt bad as she sighed. He had the strange feeling that she wasn't used to taking the lead on such things. A couple quiet moments passed before she spoke again.

"At Hogwarts," she eventually whispered.

Harry snorted. "Sorry, but what?" he said.  _What the hell is Hogwarts?_

"It took away our magic," she muttered to herself. She began to pace, and Harry wondered if she was perhaps crazy. "But I remembered you. How could you forget me?"

"There's no such thing as magic," he responded nervously. Luna's gaze snapped up to his.

"Why do you all  _always_  doubt me?" she questioned. "Is that why you never responded to my messages?"

"Messag— It was you," Harry said. He wasn't sure if he felt disappointed or angry. Or perhaps he was feeling something else entirely; his stomach knotted unpleasantly. "How'd you get my number? You know what, I'm sorry. But I've got to go." He turned and started walking away.

"Harry Potter, you listen to me right now," Luna shouted behind him. " _This world is not real!_ " He froze mid-step.

"What did you say?" he croaked. He fished for his phone and brought up the last text he had received:  _ **Harry Potter, you must wake up.**_ He held it up to her. "Is that why you sent me this?"

Luna nodded frantically, and he noticed that her eyes were shining with unshed tears.

"Yes," she said. "Yes. Harry, you have to trust me. The two of us … we don't belong here."

"… _It's probably some socially-awkward girl that got his number and now doesn't know what to say…"_

"And we're meant to be together?" Harry said numbly, Sirius' words echoing in his head. Well, it looked like his godfather was right. He always had the worst luck. Well, at least it wasn't a mass murderer stalking him.

"Yes. No," Luna shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair. "Harry, you've always given me the benefit of the doubt. Even if it was just out of politeness. Can you just hear me out? Please?"

"I just— I don't know," he replied, feeling lost. All he really wanted to do was go home.

"It took us to a world without magic," Luna said, almost to herself. "What did it give you in exchange? What would make you believe the lie…"

Harry watched her eyes light up in understanding. He instinctively took a step back. It was as if his mind didn't want to hear the truth, and it was forcing his body to get away.

"Harry," she said slowly, as if addressing a skittish animal, "I'm sorry if this is … insensitive, but how are your parents?"

"They're fine, thanks," Harry replied evenly. "And I should probably be getting home to them."

" _Bloody hell_ ," Luna swore.

He raised an eyebrow at that. He knew he didn't know this girl — at least, he was pretty sure about that fact — but it just seemed so out-of-character for her. But then again, she seemed like she was desperately trying to control her panic. She was clenching her fists and taking quick shallow breaths.

"Luna," Harry said, "why is that a bad thing?"

"Because in our world…" she trailed off, grimacing slightly. She threw her hands into the air, as if to say, " _How do I even begin to explain this?_ "

"In your world, they're … what, Luna?" he prompted, feeling uneasy. When Luna refused to meet his eyes, it suddenly clicked. He suddenly felt ice cold. "They're  _dead_?"

"Yes, Harry. But not everyone is gone! We managed to save Sirius and—"

"Whoa, hold up," he said. His thoughts were running wild. He wasn't sure why he was still here, talking to this strange woman, but something kept him from leaving. On any other day, he would peg it on curiosity; but now, he wasn't so sure.

"What do you mean, we managed to save Sirius?"

"Harry, when you were just a baby, a very dark and evil wizard killed your parents," Luna said very quickly, without drawing a breath. "You were raised by your relatives and, while you don't really talk about them, I can tell they weren't pleasant. When you turned eleven, you went to Hogwarts. You're a wizard, Harry; a really powerful and important one. The wizard who killed your parents kept trying to kill you, almost every year at school. You're the only person to  _ever_  walk away from the Killing Curse."

Harry shook his head in disbelief. "That still doesn't explain Sirius," he said.

"It was at the end of your fifth year — my fourth — that you received information that Sirius was captured by the Dark wizard's followers," Luna continued to explain. "You took some of your friends to the Department of Mysteries to save him, but we got ambushed. In the end, it was just you and me left standing— Everyone is  _fine_ , Harry. They just got hurt. Anyway, the good guys showed up — including Sirius, who was actually safe the entire time — and helped save the day. But…"

"But  _what_ , Luna?" Harry snapped.

_Why am I still here? Mum and dad are waiting for me._

"In the Department of Mysteries," Luna said, her voice distant and ethereal, "there is a Veil. When we had first entered the room, we were the only two to hear the voices from the other side. At the end of the fight, Bellatrix cast a spell at your godfather. You were the closest to him. You pushed him out of the way and took the spell yourself. It hit you and pushed you through the Veil. I tried to save you, Harry. I really did. I was even able to grab your hand."

Harry looked down at his hand. He remembered the feeling of déjà vu earlier. Listening to Luna speak, it suddenly felt like he was remembering hazy bits and pieces of another life.

"You shouted my name," he whispered. "And then you were pulled in with me."

"Yes!" Luna exclaimed. "Do you remember anything else?" But Harry was already shaking his head in the negative.

"No," he said. A thought suddenly popped into his mind. "Luna, who is the dark wizard you keep mentioning? You never said his name."

"I can't, Harry," she replied, suddenly turning serious.

"Why not?" he asked perplexed. "It's just a name."

"Because he's here. It will draw him to us."

The ominous words hung in the air, and the chilly autumn night grew even colder. Shadows grew on the ground. Harry shivered involuntarily.

"What do you mean?" he whispered, as if speaking too loudly would bring the murderer to them.

"Would you like to hear my theory?" Luna asked just as quietly. Harry nodded and she continued. "I think the Veil kills people."

"So you think we're dead," Harry said dryly.

"I'm not crazy," Luna chastised. "I think the Veil kills people. The voices we heard from beyond the Veil are the dead. But something happened; a glitch, I suppose. That night when your parents were— when the incident happened and the wizard tried to kill you, I think a piece of him latched onto you. A piece of his soul, if you will. That's why when we fell, the Veil didn't know what to do."

"And glitched out?" Harry said dryly.

"Two people went in, but there were three souls," the blonde explained. "I think this is limbo. We either live out our lives here and die, which gives the Veil what it wants. Or we escape."

"And the dark wizard?" he prompted.

"He is only a shade," Luna said. "Can't you feel him? The Darkness gnawing at the edge of the world? He has to find one of us, most likely you, in order to escape. He can't walk through the Door without us. If we leave him here, the Veil will end this world and consume the soul fragment."

"This is great and all, but why do I have memories of  _an entire life_ , Luna?" Harry questioned. "You're saying this like it all happened a few minutes ago. But that doesn't explain why I remember an entire life!"

"It's to keep you complacent," she replied, as if that explained everything. Harry shot her a disbelieving look, and she shrugged. "And it  _did_ happen a few minutes ago. At least, that's my theory. You're either going to trust me, or you aren't. And I told you that you always gave me the benefit of the doubt."

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by his phone ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket and checked the screen.

_Mum._

"I'm sorry, Luna," he said quietly, "but I've got to take this."

"Harry, we're running out of time. Can't you feel it? We have to go."

And the scary thing about it, was Harry believed her. And he  _could_  feel it. They  _were_  running out of time. But if he was going to leave, he had to say goodbye. Luna nodded sadly, as if she had read his thoughts and understood.

"I never got this chance with my mum."

Harry rested a hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. She smiled sadly and he answered the call.

"Hey, Mum."

" _Harry, where are you? Your father and I are getting worried."_

"I'm almost home, Mum," Harry said. "Don't worry. I just met a girl and we've been talking."

" _Oh, well don't let me stop you! Be safe, treat her right, and we'll see you soon!"_

"I will. I love you, Mum."

" _Love you too, darling."_

Harry ended the call, looked at Luna, and squared his shoulders.

"Let's go."

.oOo.

Apparently, the Door to leave the world was just down the street; very convenient. Harry followed Luna into the gardens at Calthorpe Project. There were a few lampposts to light the path, but they were mostly operating by the moon and ambient city glow. They silently walked down one of the trails, until they reached a small pond.

"This is it," Luna announced.

Harry looked at his companion in disbelief. She gestured back to the pond and he followed her lead. On closer inspection, the water seemed to shimmer like liquid silver, and ripple in a breeze that wasn't quite there. It seemed slightly out of sync with reality.

Suddenly, one of the lights along the path went out, plunging the world into deeper shadows.

"Harry, we have to go  _now_ ," Luna said urgently. "The Darkness is coming!"

"What do we do? Just step into the water?" Harry asked dumbly.

"Nope!" Luna reached out and grabbed his hand. Pulling him forward, they fell together into the pool.

Somewhere, not that far behind them, Harry swore he heard a scream — angry and desperate — just before he was submerged beneath the water.

.oOo.

Between the time they had fallen into the Veil and when they returned, only two minutes and forty-seven seconds had passed, according to a distraught Sirius. Harry felt like he was going to be hugged to death by his godfather. He was still sopping wet, but Sirius didn't seem to care. Then Remus had a turn and Harry swore his ribs were going to break.

"What happened?" they both asked. "Don't you  _ever_  do that again! How are you safe?"

" _What happened?"_

Harry couldn't explain. For how could one explain living another life — a  _happy_ and carefree one, at that — while only being gone for a matter of minutes? How could he even begin to explain that he lived in another time, older than he was now, with his parents, who were dead in this world? His mother's smile, his father's jokes … all of that and more had been so real.

And now it was gone.

Harry suddenly felt arms wrap around his chest, pulling him into a gentle embrace. He wasn't sure if Luna was comforting him, or if she was trying to comfort herself. Either way, he returned the hug.

"I'm so sorry," she murmured into his chest. Harry shook his head.

"Don't be," he replied. "You saved me.  _Thank you_."

Luna gripped him tighter and Harry felt something softly flutter in his chest.

"While we were over there, you never said what your life was like," he said. "I needed you to see the lie in my other life. But how were you able to find me?"

"I knew that it wasn't real," Luna said faintly. "And you were."

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Harry Potter. All rights go to respective owners.
> 
> Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition / Season Five, Round 6
> 
> Team: Puddlemere United  
> Position: Chaser 3  
> Prompt: Movie Night! Now Playing: The Matrix  
> Bonus Prompts:  
> 4\. (object) headphones  
> 9\. (word) incident  
> 15\. (word) coast
> 
> Word Count (not including title and author's notes): 2968 (Google Docs)


End file.
